


Showdown in Prague

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Future, Crossover, F/M, Fitzsimmons (mentioned) - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Golem - Freeform, MJ is a SHIELD agent, Peter Parker is Spider-Man, Prague, f!Dr. Octopus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: In the future, Peter and MJ confront Dr. Octopus in Prague to prevent the mad scientist's most outrageous scheme up-to-date.





	Showdown in Prague

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine.

...The next time that Peter and MJ saw Prague, it was a part of S.H.I.E.L.D., (rather than an Avengers’) mission, and they were a part of an S.H.I.E.L.D. team. Well, MJ was, since she was an S.H.I.E.L.D. agent at last despite everything (cough Peter cough distraction cough), and Peter was undercover as himself, (rather than as Spider-Man…cough Night Monkey cough), assisting the agents.

Not that the senior agents needed assisting, as far as Peter was concerned. Grant and Daisy were older than he and MJ were, for example, but they were still just as formidable as the first time that Peter and MJ saw them… and the same went for the rest of the team, all highly professional, very experienced people. Both Peter and MJ half-way expected to be unnecessary on this mission, (though each one of them had their own reasons)…but then they discovered that it was their old ‘friend’, Dr. Octopus, who was behind Prague’s current troubles, and it all went to Hell – and now Peter and MJ were confronting the mad scientist in one of Prague’s many museums, though one that featured cars, and airplanes, and other vehicles from the first half of the 20th century than something that was more ancient, as museums in Prague tended to. This was why's Dr. Octopus' latest scheme, one that included a very Medieval-looking clay statue, was looking even more outrageous and bizarre than even most of her other schemes had been, up to date.

“Doctor,” Peter glared at the villain in question, “I must admit – while I always thought that fighting you with all of those tentacles flailing around was bad, this is a new limit of crazy for you – to transfer your consciousness into a clay statue of some sort, really? You were always in-sane, yes, but never crazy!”

“You shut-up, you!” Dr. Octopus did exactly what Peter said that they did – flail their tentacles around, which was good – it meant that the scientist in question was distracted. Otherwise, the tentacles’ blows would be much more precise, and that would make things worse. Harder too, even for Peter with his spider strength, reflexes and etc. “You’re normal, you’re regular, you’re a superhero! You can move by yourself! You can feel by yourself! You can-“

“Olivia,” MJ exhaled, “you aren’t a monkey, so stop flinging feces. Yes, I can see as to why Hydra would reject you because you were born crippled – they are that assholery, no argument here. But firstly, that’s good – Grant and Daisy are right, Hydra is just a parasite that preys on the weak, it doesn’t create, it just parasitizes, but you, Olivia Octopus, are a scientist, a creator-“

“So who the Hell cares? Certainly not you!” the other woman yelled back hysterically.

MJ punched her nose and counted to ten. The fact that Peter was making this face – the fact that he made when he was trying not to laugh at the absurdity of this all – did not help her any.

“No,” she finally exhaled, “I don’t. But I do care about you as one human being cares about another, and we have been friends as S.H.I.E.L.D. cadets, remember? Yeah, you decided to throw it all away, but that is on you. Me, on the other hand, I still care-“

“And what is your care to me?” Dr. Octopus shot a look. “I’m really tired of your attitude-“

“Yes, well, what are you going to do about it?” MJ did not back down. “Switching your body for a crazy-looking statue won’t help, that’s for sure!”

For a long moment the two young women just glared at each other, and then Dr. Octopus – or as MJ called her, Olivia Ottavius, because as she told Olivia – “if you want to be taken seriously as a villain call yourself something else than an octo-PUSS”, burst via her tentacles through the ceiling and tried to make her escape. ‘Tried’ being the key word here, as Michelle’s SO – Daisy Johnson – and Daisy’s partner, Grant Ward, arrived on the scene, and Quake promptly quaked the S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist turned super-villain, (sort of), into submission…

/ / /

“How are you holding up?” Daisy walked over to MJ, as the younger woman opted to sit the clean-up out, (mostly because of her condition, really), and looked at her.

“Fine,” MJ muttered, sounding anything but. “It’s just, you know, I kind of knew that S.H.I.E.L.D. agents get tempted sooner or later, but-“

“…Firstly Ward should really leave religion to a professional,” Daisy muttered, “a professional rabbi, or a priest, or whoever. Secondly, I got to hand it to the FitzSimmons, as well as to Peter and you – Olivia here isn’t evil, she’s just crazy, and probably bipolar, as-as Cal is.”

“Cal is your father, right?”

“Don’t go there,” Daisy muttered darkly, before returning to their topic. “MJ-“

“Mary,” MJ called her S.O. by her St. Agnes’ name, “I get it, really, it’s just that I feel so ridiculous, and so sorry for Olivia, and-“

Daisy just hugged her, something that she did only rarely, because the relationship between the two women just wasn't like that, normally - but tonight was not a normal mission, let alone a normal night.

“…Thanks,” Michelle whispered into the older woman’s shoulder. “I could use that. Is she going to be okay?”

“She’s going to be examined by the FitzSimmons and we’ll decide what to do with her,” Daisy muttered. “If she was an ordinary person, it’d be one thing, but she’s a genius, and-and a lot of other things. I hope for everyone’s sake that Olivia will turn out to be all right.”

...Neither of the women mentioned that that was highly unlikely. Peter received a clue from Ward, came over to them, and hugged MJ himself - he and Dr. Octopus had never been as close as her and MJ had been, but he could still guess as to how his wife currently felt; judging by a very eager (but not in a sexual way) hug from the woman in question, he had done right.

Outsider, the sun was rising over Prague at last - the (surprisingly) long night was over.

End


End file.
